


籠の鳥

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 被爱妄想
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	籠の鳥

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

19年2月9日，大阪京瓷巨蛋，EXILE时隔两年半回归的Star of Wish巡演终场之一，DVD收录也选在了今天。

玲於作为后辈，自然也到了场。迸溅的绚烂灯光，蓬勃的热烈生气，尖叫、汗水，只有活在舞台上才算有意义。一晃好像回到了5年前。

“甘心吗？”旁边的小森隼突然问他，“没有站上去。”

同样是在最后一环落选的。“怎么可能甘心呢？”玲於痴痴望着舞台，手上也随大众左右挥动着小旗。

离他比较远的一方延展台上站着蓝发的Kenchi前辈，玲於忽地见他左手食指与中指重叠，高高举在空中，愣了两秒，没忍住笑出声来。

没想到Kenchi前辈真的做了，这个同他约好的动作——代表在舞台上看见了自己，只有他们两人分享的秘密。

耳根烫了，心里发痒。

刷脸进了后台，打过一圈招呼后刚巧漏了一人。背着双肩包在停车场门口玩手机，小森已经先行离开了。大约十来分钟过去，单侧的耳机，音量也开得大，于是没听见脚步靠近。

忽地，一人从背后单臂环住他，高大的身材径直将他压得弯下腰。

是大前辈，玲於哪有话语权反抗。“Kenchiさん…”他嚷嚷，空旷的场地略有回音，“很重诶。”玲於笑。

明显是故意的，男人直起身放过了他。“你的耳机怎么又掉了一只？”Kenchi好奇问。

“再给我买一对嘛。”年轻人蹭蹭，讨好地笑，又眨眼睛，扑闪扑闪的，惹人心软。

他们说话这会儿，助理已经走到前面去。“就你丢得快。”Kenchi捏了脸，玲於还反驳着明明隼也是这样。

风和日丽的天未能持续多久，夏天就到了。温度一升高，人这类生物总是躁动的，莫名其妙地，一群男人热火朝天聚会喝酒的次数更频繁些。

助理送回来，Kenchi上楼。哪怕酒精钝了反应，开门时直觉仍叫嚣着异样。他回头看，并无不妥。

总是觉得有人跟着，又似乎是错觉。

玲於已经在卧室瘫着，躺玩手机的不良习惯。Kenchi洗好，擦着头发过去。

“还是床好吧？”他调侃着，“真不知道你那儿只有床垫是怎么睡下去的，我都觉得咯。”

翻个身。“习惯了嘛。”玲於不在意。

“你要觉得找床麻烦，我帮你买一张不就好了。”Kenchi在旁坐下。

“那我岂不是就找不到睡Kenchiさん这里的借口了？”他痴笑着，厚脸皮凑上去，无端地像只小狗。

铃声响起来，玲於低头看了一眼，显出为难。

Kenchi也看见了来电备注。“家里人啊？”他随口一句，起了身，“我去客厅看会儿书。”

电话接得挺久，Kenchi翻过了几十书页，玲於才跳到沙发上来。

“他们都好吗？”男人揉揉眉心，略倦地问，玲於点点头，眼中含有抱歉的神色。

Kenchi领会到，反而扬起嘴角。“不用觉得对不起我，这种事要说，还不是需要时机的。”他宽慰，“而且说不定，玲於什么时候不喜欢我了，那就不用和家人说了。”带着笑意的话，并不是真心。

玲於一听就瘪嘴。“才不会有那一天，把我惹急了我现在就回拨电话说和EXILE的橘Kenchiさん睡在一张床上哦。”

笑得愈发开心了，Kenchi捏捏他的耳朵，玲於忽然明白他在想什么。“Kenchiさん是不是想到带我回横须贺的事了？”他挪近些。

“是啊，某个小孩一紧张，哆哆嗦嗦地一鞠躬就是‘父亲母亲好！’”他玩笑着，“我爸妈哪里受得住这礼，才第一次见面呢。”

年轻人敷衍地假笑，企图蒙混过去。“你之前寄的礼物他们收到了，说是很高兴，让你什么时候回去看看他们。”Kenchi继续道。

“有空就去。”玲於立马答，“我一个人去，不带Kenchiさん。”他狡猾地舔舔唇角，倾身贴住了男人的双唇。闭上眼睛，开始试探，舌头的触感叫一种酥麻感电流般窜上脊椎，这即刻变作了一深吻。

Kenchi轻嘬着内里软肉，欺身将人放倒。玲於半躺着，左膝蜷曲，挨在Kenchi腰侧，躲过吻，亲上男人耳部，显得颇具主动。

抿过耳垂，舌尖绕过轮廓，伸入其里。玲於仰着头，舌头在Kenchi耳蜗里一进一出，模仿交合状。

男人小腹一热，双手握住他脚脖，一拽就将人拉下沙发扶手，使玲於完全平躺。

“哪儿学的？”

玲於不肯答，笑着又追上去吻他。

衣服皆乱了，索性脱了方便，但Kenchi这才想起来。“没安全套了。”他捏了把玲於的臀肉，交代着。

“那…就这么进来啊。”玲於爽直道。他调转位置，把年长者压在身下去，伸手解他的裤链。再伏下去，越来越低，直到方便他张口含入为止。“让Kenchiさん射在里面，有什么好担心的呢？”他说。

床单想当然地弄脏了。

“你还在排练巡回，本来不该折腾的。”

玲於安分趴着，分缕不着，在玩手机。闻言他看了看Kenchi，做了个鬼脸，又刷起ins。Kenchi似乎一直在看着他。

而后一只手抚上来，手指穿过汗水濡湿的浅金发丝，摩挲着；唇也压上来，在脖侧摩挲，密又暧昧地吻，每一寸皮肤。

玲於看去，Kenchi执起他的左手，直视入他的眼睛。他的眼神缱绻动人，他在五指的每一指腹亲吻。要知道——十指连心。

视线交缠在无形的磁场当中，催生出微小的、短暂的震动、嗡鸣与共振。情热的高潮之后，短暂的平息过后，玲於就那样再次爱上他，较于上次更甚。

他带着迷恋，听Kenchi说着：“我爱你。”

“少年”的首场近在眼前，几乎住在练习室里，彩排过又反省，反省完接着练习。短暂休息，几人都横七竖八瘫在地板上刷手机，有一搭没一搭聊着。

小森盯着手机屏，不走心地突然提到：“话说啊，上周六下午我去采购有碰到Kenchiさん和他-”他猛地顿住，咽回未说出的话，并瞟了玲於一眼。就好像踩到了一个地雷区，再说就会爆炸。

没有人附和他的话或是让他有话说完，仿佛这个插曲并没发生。

一种奇异的安静氛围。玲於却并没在意，他只是顺着小森的话，记忆自动追溯回上周六下午。

关于Perfect Year的会议结束，玲於去了趟卫生间，便落后于大队。他快步赶去停车场，准备赶拍摄。途中遇到了Kenchi，他并没看见自己，于是玲於赶上去，从身后拽住他的手。

男人被绊住，回过头来发现是他，似乎耐心地等了一下听他讲话。

“Kenchiさん…”可是玲於突然又说不出什么，本来伶牙俐齿能说会道的人大脑空白。望上去Kenchi注视自己的双眼，沉默又平静，没有波澜起伏。

时间一长，男人皱起眉。尤其是这期间还有三两工作人员和几个后辈路过，打招呼的同时对他们投来怀疑或好奇的视线。他们两人看上去并不像私交颇多的关系。

所以最终Kenchi拉开他的手。“抱歉我有急事。”他说，转身就走了，连玲於的名字也没有喊上一声，好像玲於可以是其他任何人。

上车之后就把脑袋抵在前座靠背上，玲於郁闷地揉脸。

“莫名其妙拉住Kenchiさん干什么，”他小声嘟囔，“明明说好还没到社内公开的时候的…”

成员还是听到了，几人面面相觑，满脸写着不知说些什么好的神情。

而回去再见到面时，玲於早就忘了这一出。他只觉得小森一定认错了人，上周六下午他和Kenchi明明就窝在家里，根本没有外出过。而且要看也不止会看到Kenchi，旁边肯定还有自己呢。

抱着这种想法，向Kenchi证实，得到了同样的答案。

“你不是在家教我打游戏？”男人笑道。

“对吧，隼又在胡言乱语了。”玲於说。

凌晨半半睁开眼，睡梦途中醒来，外边淅沥的雨声，催眠一般，听起来却有些孤单。玲於身旁没有人，他伸出手摸摸另一边，温度也散了，枕头上并没有躺过的痕迹。

是去厨房喝水了吗？

玲於困倦地想。几个小时前他是倚在Kenchi身边睡着的，听着念书的话语。

“欲望的空壳引领来的不过是幻想，越填充越虚无一物。……”

玲於只过了遍脑子，早就不记得内容了。大概是什么哲学书，Kenchi念过的最好睡的一种。

人怎么还不回来？他撑不下去了，合上眼立刻又入了深眠。

孤零零地从床上起来，Kenchi大概是有工作先走了，算起来入睡后就再也没见到Kenchi了。晚上见面要讨点补偿，玲於想着。9月30日，开始了千篇一律的一天，有时候想想生活还挺无趣的。

没逃过被拉去聚餐，和成员们常来的地方。他们在聊天，玲於低着头刷信息页面，没有未读，不由得有些失落。

吃了块寿司，倒突然想起来一件事，是之前Mandy和本部三两个前辈去喝酒之后告知他的。

“你不知道，Kenchiさん就自己喝着喝着醉了，我还在和Keijiさん说话呢，冷不丁就突然来了句‘可是玲於怎么就每天都和Mandy待在一起也不腻呢’，我当时就傻在那里，‘诶？’了声，就看见Kenchiさん盯着酒杯然后Tetsuyaさん在那里憋笑，后面好像还有什么‘跟我都没有共同语言还喜欢什么…’”

有着那样新鲜一面的Kenchiさん，真想亲眼见见。大前辈总是持着成熟架子的，从没有告诉过自己他在意些什么。

可是真可爱。

玲於突然自顾自地笑出声来。

谈话声兀地戛然而止。玲於抬起头来，视线扫过周围几张面孔，大家都不再出声，安静得奇怪。

“怎么不说了？”他笑笑，喝了一口酒。

最怪异的是大家连表情都沉了下来，为难尴尬及忍耐，每个人都一样。

“…玲於，够了吧？”

最终是龙友先出了声，平常总像小孩子般胡闹的人此时没了玩味，看起来也十分威压。玲於不解，也不在意。“说什么呢？”他问。

“去医院吧。”龙友直直看过来，不打算再压制，再姑且纵容。

酒席不能再和和气气结束了，玲於的笑容僵住，他扯动嘴角，面露被拆穿的窘迫和愤然。

“去看心理医生吧，只要你愿意这是可以治好-”

“你们懂什么？”

他拉下脸，开始不满。而龙友可见得也十分隐怒。

“你就不想正常生活？你这样不仅影响你自己，更让我们难看，甚至是Ken-”

他的话接着被打断。“如果你们今天叫我来喝酒就是为了说这个的话，我想还是不必了。”当事者没有表情地撂下话，却也没有起身走人，而谁也没再发一言。

他们都以为这样玲於总会清醒一点。下午三四点时，出了则消息，当时玲於不在，而一等他回来，便了当地出口询问：

“你看见了吧？”裕太说，“醒过来好吗？”

对于总是手机不离手的玲於，大家不相信他会没看到，而更有可能的是选择性看不到。

龙友是憋不住的，他从桌边起身，快步走过去，把手机屏幕上的内容敞亮地摆在玲於眼前去。前辈的结婚发表，10月1日。

“你们说什么呢？”

玲於盯了那则消息一会儿，了然、妒忌、掩饰、轻松、怒意，几种情绪交杂轮番上演，最后落在脸上，显得滑稽。

他笑。“这是Kenchiさん和我早就说好的啊，”就像是宣言一样，有义务向知情者交代清楚，“Kenchiさん说到他这个年纪，要告知大家和粉丝他的生活状态，但是是假的也没关系。”

“只要这样公布了，就可以和我好好交往不受打扰了。把我藏起来，是这样约定的呢。”

是个完美的理由。

-  
被爱妄想


End file.
